


Matched

by sourwulfve



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hiking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rebellion, aberration derek, but only sciles bromance, matched - Freeform, stiles and scott are matched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfve/pseuds/sourwulfve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world many years later, where everything is decided for you: what you eat, where you live, when you die, and who you love. It makes for an equal and controlled world, a better world. At the age of seventeen every boy and girl is matched with their perfect companion at the Matching Banquet. From then on they learn everything about each other, they talk, they go on dates, and when the time comes they can either accept their match and get married and eventually start a family of their own, or they can chose to be a single and never get the chance of marriage or a child. You may end up being matched with someone you know, possibly your own best friend, someone you hate, someone you like, your worst enemy, or with a complete stranger. It’s up to the Officials to decide. It’s up to you to make their future a good one. And remember the Officials never make mistakes in their matching.</p><p>The idea was to create a perfect society with no rebellion. However, some would interpret that to mean no free will. When proof of the corrupted society is presented, will you remain blind or fight for your free will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off Matched by Allie Condie. I changed quite a couple things, but it's still the general concept. This is inspired by a character I played in a Matched RP on Tumblr who was very much like Stiles Stilinski. His name was Cody Lawrence and I miss the little butt. Enjoy!

Matched AU

Welcome to the world many years later, where everything is decided for you: what you eat, where you live, when you die, and who you love. It makes for an equal and controlled world, a better world. At the age of seventeen every boy and girl is matched with their perfect companion at the Matching Banquet. From then on they learn everything about each other, they talk, they go on dates, and when the time comes they can either accept their match and get married and eventually start a family of their own, or they can chose to be a single and never get the chance of marriage or a child. You may end up being matched with someone you know, possibly your own best friend, someone you hate, someone you like, your worst enemy, or with a complete stranger. It’s up to the Officials to decide. It’s up to you to make their future a good one. And remember the Officials never make mistakes in their matching.

The idea was to create a perfect society with no rebellion. However, some would interpret that to mean no free will. When proof of the corrupted society is presented, will you remain blind or fight for your free will? 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

It seemed like the day of the Matching ceremony was everything a normal teenager would hope for. For Stiles, normal had never been a word he could quite reach. Ever since he was young, he remembered kids talking excitedly about their matching ceremonies and their future Matches. Stiles just felt bad for whoever got stuck with him, because he had always been self conscious that he was the only one not excited about being Matched. In fact, he would have chosen to be a Single if it weren’t for him being the last Stilinski in his line and well, for his mother. The reason Stiles was standing before the mirror with a white tux, hints of lavender splashed here and there, was all for his mother. 

The last time he had seen her was when he was fourteen, only three years ago. She had come into his room, given him his Matching ceremony symbol and left with a kiss to his forehead and a promise that she would be back soon. But she never did come back. While his father mourned for his mother, Stiles knew not to. The explosion that had happened in her work building had been devastating, but there had yet to be any proof that his mother had actually died in the explosion. Perhaps it was foolish for him to hope, but he wasn’t going to stop. 

“You ready, kid?” His dad’s voice startled him slightly. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He tried to sound confident, but his dad was always good at picking up his lies. He did it for a living, being the head law Official of Maple Tree.   
“You’re gonna do fine.” His dad came forward to grip his shoulder firmly. “You’re making me proud, son. I know your mother would have thought the same if she were still with us.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stiles and his father arrived at the location where the Matching ceremony was held and were promptly ushered into the banquet hall. Stiles had no siblings so all of the stories he heard had been from his own parent’s matching ceremony. He remembered his father speaking fondly of the food at the banquet. You weren’t allowed sweets other than at your Matching ceremony and your final meal, at age sixty-five. 

As they were sat at the long tables, Stiles’ nerves began to kick in. And as the food started to come out, he couldn’t even enjoy it because his stomach was in knots. His father, on the other hand, was having a ball eating almost everything in sight. Stiles would have scolded him about all the sugar and fatty foods he was eating if he weren’t so caught up in his own thoughts. When a chocolate cake was placed in front of him, he stared at it in awe and forgot all about his nerves and ate it before his father could get to it. 

Chocolate was a rarity and this was the first time Stiles had ever tried the addictive substance. He was wondering if he could get some in the underground market when a voice spoke from the stage. Stiles swallowed his last bite, regretting it as his stomach began to turn. This was it. He was about to meet his Match. 

 

“Good evening, Maple Tree Borough.” The announcer spoke and Stiles’ ears began to ring. He had tuned the voice out and noticed that all of the Matches began to rise. Feeling his father tug on his arm, he did the same. 

Before he knew it, names were beginning to be called. He was glad that they seemed to be going in alphabetical order, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be called as one of their Matches. He had never been more nervous in his life and his dad seemed to have noticed because he put a supportive hand on his son’s back. 

When his name was called and his picture popped up on the giant screen, Stiles would have probably passed out if it weren’t for his father’s steadying hand. Stiles focused on the screen and what popped up on the screen made him gasp. The image lasted all but three seconds before it blurred out, the screen turned multi-colored and the announcer said they were having technical difficulties. Stiles didn’t think anyone had noticed because they were hugging the other Matches and so much was going on. Stiles didn’t miss it though, but before he had a chance to ask his father if he had seen it, the screen came back on and next to Stiles’ picture the image was replaced with an image of his best friend, Scott McCall. No longer was the image that of Derek Hale because that was a mistake. Derek Hale was an Aberration. He could never be Matched. A mistake. It had been a mistake. Stiles looked to his right and saw Derek being led out of the banquet hall by two Officials. He had been serving the food and now that Stiles remembers, he had been the one that left him the chocolate cake, the one that his father had complained that was twice the size as all the other cuts of cake. 

Derek was gone and Stiles wondered what had happened, but then he was engulfed in his father’s embrace and it was as if though nothing had happened. Like nobody else saw what he had seen on the screen. And then Scott was there, looking somewhat confused, but smiling brightly as he hugged Stiles. Scott had been his best friend since they were in kindergarten, the Matching should bring relief to Stiles, but it only left him uneasy, wanting to know why Derek’s face had showed up on the screen. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day, Stiles had to get ready to go to school. He hadn’t had the best of nights as his dreams were lucid and confusing. Thoughts of Derek had kept him up until well past two A.M. and then his dreams were riddled with the dark haired Aberration. He was nearly late catching the tram, but was happy to see his friend saving him a seat. 

“Hey Stiles, congrats on the Match yesterday.” Isaac said, giving Stiles a polite smile. 

“Oh, Isaac- I didn’t- I’m sorry…” Stiles got out, biting his lower lip and looking over at Isaac. He didn’t seem like he had gotten much sleep either. 

“It’s okay… I chose to be Single and it wasn’t like we’d ever be Matched anyways.” Isaac shrugged, looking out the window because the kid was used to never getting what he wanted. 

Isaac was in love with Scott. There was no other way to put it. Isaac had moved to Maple Tree borough later in their school years. Stiles and Scott had befriended him when they were in sixth grade. Isaac’s father was a top dog Official so they moved into the same housing developments as Stiles and his family. He and Stiles had been good friends ever since. It wasn’t until freshman year of high school that Isaac admitted his crush on Scott to Stiles. And of course, Stiles had known from the very start. 

“It’s weird. I never thought I’d be matched to him… I don’t like, like him, in that way…” Stiles sighed and looked ahead as the Tram stopped in one of the lower neighborhoods, the ones where all the labor workers lived and the Aberrations. 

Derek boarded the tram in his plain gray work clothes, together with about five other labor workers. He was the same age as Stiles, but Aberrations didn’t get the same education that normal citizens received. 

“Hey, what do you know about Derek Hale?” He whispered to Isaac. And Isaac would know as his father was in charge of Aberration and outer province control. 

“Not a lot. Just that he lives with his aunt and uncle because his parents were rebels or something like that. When they died his aunt and uncle fought for him to be able to stay under their care. I think the society felt bad for them since their only son died fighting the rebels and the aunt couldn’t have anymore kids so they allowed it. Plus, Derek was eight so what harm could he do, you know?” Isaac explained. 

When it was time for them to get off the tram, Stiles and Isaac had to pass by Derek to exit. Stiles, clumsy as ever, tripped over his own feet and would have face planted if a strong hand hadn't reach out to steady him. He knew who the hand belonged to even before he looked over at Derek. And he’d never been this close to the other male before. He was gorgeous, tanned skin, green eyes, and oh- he was talking. 

“What? Sorry, I’m clumsy.” Stiles felt his face heat up. 

“It’s okay. Be careful.” And for some reason, it felt like there was more to that, a hint of concern that went beyond Stiles just falling and getting hurt. 

“I will.” Stiles felt the need to assure before he was running along to catch up to Isaac. 

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, Stiles?” Isaac asked, pointedly looking at the tram and then back to his friend. 

“No. Don’t be ridiculous.” Stiles laughed nervously. 

“He’s an Aberration.” Isaac reminded him, ignoring Stiles’ denial. 

“I know, jeez.” He rolled his eyes, walking ahead of Isaac and towards the school. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Stiles had made it the entire school day without seeing Scott, or well, avoiding Scott. He just wasn’t ready to deal with the situation and Scott, being his best friend, must have caught on to it because he had left Stiles alone all day, not even looking for him at lunch. He was walking out of the school when an Official approached him. Stiles knew she was a Matching Official because of her white robes and the green circle pin that deemed her as such. 

“Stiles, may I have a word with you?” The woman spoke gently, but Stiles could bet that was the only gentle thing about her. 

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged, following the woman to a more private courtyard by the school. The woman sat and signaled for Stiles to do the same. 

“I’m here to talk to you about what happened at the Matching ceremony.” She said. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles feigned innocence, his instincts telling him that faking nonchalance was best in this situation. 

“The malfunction. Right after your name was called. We just wanted to let you know that it was an error, someone in coding was not paying attention and brought up the wrong list. Somehow, they got the Matches and Aberration list linked. Did you get a glimpse of the image before the screen went blank?” The woman inquired, watching Stiles closely. 

“No. I was really nervous and I don’t even remember what happened, just that there was a slight hiccup.” He lied his ass off, keeping his face as blank as possible. 

The Official seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding, confident that Stiles was just as oblivious to what happened as everyone else. This only made Stiles more suspicious. Why had Derek’s face popped up? He wanted to ask many questions, but he knew for his and Derek’s safety, he must continue to act oblivious. 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Stiles.” The woman said, standing to leave. 

“No problem.” He told her, standing as well.   
“You better hurry before you miss the tram.” She added before walking away. 

Stiles wondered how she knew he took the tram, but brushed it off and hurried to catch said Tram. He spotted Isaac again and went to sit next to the curly haired boy. 

“What did she want to talk to you for?” He asked, trying to get a glimpse of the Official.

“Oh. Just about the Matching ceremony. There was a glitch or something.” He looked at the hopeful look in Isaac’s eyes and he mentally slapped himself. 

“I mean, not like- about my Match, just when they called my name, the screen went blank before Scott’s face showed up.” Isaac was probably one of the few people he trusted, but he felt the need to keep this to himself. A need to protect those he loved overwhelmed needing to talk to someone about what happened. 

Isaac went quiet after that and Stiles felt guilty once again. Derek never got back on the tram, but the labor workers usually didn’t get out until later in the day. When he arrived home, he made himself a sandwich and grabbed a water bottle before going up to his room to research anything and everything about the matching system. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The next week, summer leisure started and Stiles ended his last week of school successfully avoiding Scott and being ignored by Isaac. Hiking was always his mother’s favorite summer leisure so Stiles has been picking hiking since he was twelve. After getting dressed, he hollered goodbye to his father before heading out the door and running towards the tram. There was hardly anybody on, it being so early in the morning. 

When he arrived at the bottom of the mountain, it was quiet. Another reason why Stiles chose hiking was that hardly anybody else picked it because of the early hour wake up and the obvious exercise. The instructor arrived shortly after Stiles and slowly more and more people started to arrive. The last person to arrive was Derek. It was nice that they allowed Aberrations to do activities, but hardly any of the labor workers ever chose to do those that required exercise as they were already worked to the bone. 

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek came to stand next to him. Stiles offered him a soft smile before the instructor began to speak. 

“For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Official Finstock, but I’d rather you call me coach.” He greeted. Stiles was already well acquainted with coach. 

“Alright, so for all of you newbies, what we’re gonna do today is hike. Obviously. You will be given a bag full of red ribbons that you will tie around those pesky shrubs and any plant or tree that looks like it’s dying. You will be partnering up for this exercise. When you’ve reached the top of the hill, you’ll just simply wait there until everyone has made it up. We all clear?” He asked, everyone nodded and began to pair off. 

“Guess we should partner up?” Stiles asked, looking over to Derek. 

“Sure.” Derek said, picking up a bag and moving forward. 

Stiles followed him, watching as he distanced himself from the other hikers as they were instructed to. Once further along, Derek paused to tie a string around one of the shrubs. Stiles looked around and found another one to his right, bending to take a red string and tying it to the shrub. 

“You don’t seem to be new at this.” Stiles says, carefully tying the string. 

“It’s part of my vocation.” Derek replies. 

“Wait. You do this as your job and you’re doing it for fun?” Stiles cringed. 

“Yeah.” Derek chuckled. “I like being outdoors. Can’t really do that unless I sign up for it.” He adds. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Stiles says, standing and following along behind Derek. 

“What about you?” Derek asks, once they’ve made it past a couple more shrubs. 

 

“I’ve been hiking since I was twelve.” Stiles tells him bending to tie another string. 

“Really? I get a sneaking suspicion that you’re more along the clumsy line.” Derek says and Stiles wouldn’t have been able to know he was teasing if he hadn’t looked up to see a teasing smile on Derek's face. 

“Oh, I’ve tripped plenty of times up here. Luckily, I’ve never rolled down the hill. That would be bad.” He laughed nervously. 

“I don’t think you should be doing any hiking alone then.” Derek replied, this time waiting for Stiles to walk ahead of him. Stiles smiled to himself before continuing on with their hike. 

They continued tying the strings and worked at a steady pace. Before he knew it, Stiles realized that they had made it to the top before anyone else. He didn’t think they had been working that fast, but it seemed that they had been the most skilled at hiking from their group. The instructor always had to be behind the last hiker in case of any accidents. 

“Guess we’re the first ones up.” Stiles pointed out the obvious, spotting a shaded area and going to sit down. Derek followed along, sitting down by Stiles who had picked up a stick and was tracing circles along a patch of dirt. 

“You saw it too, right? At the Matching ceremony?” Stiles asked quietly, fearing someone would hear them. Derek seemed to have the same fear because he looked around before taking a stick of his own and nodding. 

“It was a mistake.” He said, tracing some symbols on the ground that Stiles wasn’t familiar with. 

“Why’d they lead you away like that?” Stiles wondered. 

“They thought I had put my name in there as a joke or something.” He shrugged and Stiles was curious about what he was writing now that he noticed the symbols resembled letters. 

“What is that?” He pointed at the symbols with his stick. 

“Letters.” Derek told him. 

“You know how to write free hand? Wait, some of those letters I’ve never even seen.” Stiles said amazed. 

“Yeah, my parents taught me. It’s old English. The outer provinces still use it.” Derek explained to Stiles. 

Everything was electronic now and nobody was ever taught to write free hand. Stiles looked on amazed and tried to copy some of the letters. 

“Will you teach me how to do that?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Derek said before they heard hikers starting to approach. Derek reached over and took Stiles’ wrist. “You can’t tell anyone that you saw my face on the screen. It’s dangerous. They were really angry.” Derek said in a hushed tone, leaning closer to Stiles. And that’s when Stiles noticed the bruise on Derek’s right cheek. 

“Did they hurt you?” Stiles asked, using his free hand to gently touch the bruise. Derek just looked at Stiles, willing him to promise him not to say anything to anyone. “Okay. I won’t say anything. I promise.” He said before the hikers came into view. Derek removed his hand and Stiles followed, standing and waiting for the instructor before they had to go back down. 

The rest of the group made it back down together so there wasn’t any more chances for the two to talk. Stiles just silently mulled over the information. What had happened must have been bad if they had gone as far as hurting Derek. Aberrations were known to be watched closely by Officials and the society in a whole. Stiles had never thought that to be very fair. They were only given the status of Aberration because one of their family members had committed a crime. It had nothing to do with how they were. 

Once the whole group had made it down, they all went their separate ways. Stiles waved goodbye to Derek before getting on the tram that would take him and a couple others back to their suburbs. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Stiles barely had a chance to open his front door before he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Turning, he spotted Scott running over from Isaac’s house who was two houses down from Stiles. 

“Hey, Scott!” Stiles called back, stepping down to meet Scott on the porch. 

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott pulled him into a hug and it felt so different now that they went from best friends to Matches. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the rec center tonight. It’s game night and a bunch of people from school are going to celebrate the end of school, you know.” He laughed, giving Stiles a dopey smile. 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds fun, buddy. I’ll meet you guys there.” Stiles told him, waving over at Isaac as he stepped out of his house. 

“Are you mad at me?” Scott asked, lowering his voice. 

“No. Why would I be mad at you?” Stiles felt bad for avoiding his best friend and he wished he could tell him the truth. 

“I don’t know, you’ve just been avoiding me. I know it’s weird. Us being matched since we’re best buds, but I don’t know, I can’t be that bad, right?” And that question hurt. 

Stiles hugged Scott tightly and didn’t let go for a long while. “It’s not that, Scott. I just- I have some things going on. It is weird because you’re like a brother to me, but the Officials don’t make mistakes. Just give me some time and I’ll be able to open up. You know me.” He hoped that was enough for Scott. That he would understand. 

“Okay. I’m sorry, I was just freaking out because I thought you were mad. Whenever you’re ready to tell me what’s going on, I’ll be here with open ears.” Scott pats him on the back once before breaking their hug and making his way back to Isaac’s. “See you tonight!” Stiles calls to him and Scott gives him two thumbs up before he’s disappearing into Isaac’s house. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a much needed shower, Stiles started to get ready to go to the rec center. He’d been to one of those game nights before. It was usually just a lot of teens and young adults hanging out. Of course, there were always Officials around so it wasn’t like they could really do anything crazy, but it was still fun. After getting ready, he went downstairs and warmed up some leftovers to eat before leaving. His dad usually worked late on Saturday nights so he wasn’t at all surprised that he wasn’t home yet. 

After finishing his meal, he left his home to catch the tram into downtown where the rec center was. It wasn’t long before the tram was stopping along his destination. Almost directly after hopping off the tram, Stiles ran into an Official. And there proves that downtown is always full of them. He was about to utter an apology and flee as quickly as possible before he noticed the Official was Chris Argent. 

“Hello, Stiles. You going to game night too? I just dropped Allison and Lydia off there.” He said. 

“Yup. Meeting up with them and the others.” Stiles said. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Chris asked, taking Stiles’ upper arm and leading him away from the crowd. 

“Listen, Stiles. I saw what happened at the ceremony. I also know what they did to Derek.” Chris began in an urgent whisper. “Whatever happened, it’s bad. Stay away from Derek. Not just for your safety, but his as well. I already talked to his uncle, told him to tell the same to Derek.” Chris finished, looking at Stiles as if though waiting for his prompt affirmative. 

“Do you know what happened? Why did they hurt Derek?” Came Stiles’ questions instead.

Chris sighed, as if though knowing Stiles would have a million questions. “It was a mistake, but they don’t make mistakes. You can see why everyone is in such a panic. They see you and Derek as a threat, that’s why they hurt Derek. They can’t hurt you because of your father’s position, but that doesn’t mean they won’t hurt those close to you. Just trust me on this, Stiles.” Chris’ tone was final and Stiles did nod his affirmative, this time scared out of his mind for those he loved. 

After his talk with Chris, Stiles walked into the rec center feeling as though everyone was watching him. Like everybody knew his secret. When in fact, nobody but the Officials in the room were watching him. He swallowed and made his way to the back where he saw Allison and Lydia playing air hockey and the others sitting on a nearby sitting area. He put on a brave smile and went to be with his friends. 

“Stiles!” Scott jumped and waved him over even though it was obvious Stiles had spotted them ages ago. He chuckled and went over to sit next to Scott and Isaac who apparently had bets on Allison winning. 

“You guys are suckers, it’s obvious that Lydia will win.” Stiles said, loud enough for the redhead to hear and smirk over at Stiles before getting past her Match’s defenses and getting it into the goal. 

“No fair, Stiles is bad luck! I demand a rematch.” Allison teased, giving up her spot for Scott to have a turn with challenging Lydia. 

Allison came over and sat between Isaac and Stiles, patting Stiles’ knee. “How are you?” She asked, all motherly concern. 

“I’m good, you know, just living.” Was his automatic response, before his eyes caught Derek over by the pool tables. 

“You mean, checking out Derek Hale?” Isaac piped up and Stiles glared at him. Allison was kind enough to smack the taller boy on his chest. 

“That’s not even fair, Isaac.” Allison scolded. 

“I’m just saying. If I were matched to Scott, I wouldn’t be checking anybody else out and acting like it was a big disappointment to be matched with someone as amazing as Scott.” Isaac spat out, standing and walking away. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Isaac, Scott stood shocked by the air hockey machine, having heard Isaac’s outburst. Scott caught his eyes and Stiles was at a loss for words. Luckily for him, Lydia came to his rescue. 

“Scott, go talk to Isaac.” She instructed him and Scott nodded once before going after Isaac. 

“Stiles, you okay?” Allison asked gently. 

“Yeah- no.” He sighed, looking down at the ground. “I feel bad because Isaac is right.” He added. 

“We know, Stiles.” Lydia said, coming to sit where Isaac was sitting. Stiles looked over at them confused. 

“Lydia thought she saw Derek’s face, but nobody else seemed to see it so she forgot about it. Until we heard what happened to Derek. I asked my dad and he told me the truth.” Allison added for Lydia. 

“We know you’re trying to protect Scott, but you need to tell him the truth. Isaac too.” Lydia prodded.   
Stiles only had a chance to nod before there was a commotion going on from the front. One of the Officials yelled at everyone to get down on the ground, but everyone in the room instead just started to run for the exit. Stiles ran towards where he had seen Derek earlier, making his way back against the crowd which was difficult. He was elbowed from just about every direction before he finally caught sight of Derek. 

“Stiles.” Derek took hold of both his arms, raking his eyes over Stiles to make sure he wasn’t hurt before taking hold of Stiles’ hand and running towards one of the side exits. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, running along and only able to keep up thanks to Derek’s hand. 

Derek didn’t answer, his main goal seeming to get out of the building. They made it out of the building just before an explosion was heard. 

“Oh my God.” Stiles made to turn towards the explosion. 

“Stiles, no! You don’t run towards an explosion.” Derek caught the other boy before he could go any further. 

“But my friends, I need to know if they’re okay.” Stiles urged Derek, but he didn’t budge. 

“They’ll be okay. I’m sure they made it out on time. My cousin went that way to be sure of it.” Derek told him. 

“What was that? What’s going on, Derek?” Stiles was scared, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Things like this never happened in their province. 

“I’m not sure, Stiles. Something is going on. The society is… falling.” Derek explained. 

“I have no idea what you mean by that and I don’t even want to begin to understand it yet. I just- I just want to make sure everyone is okay. And I’m not even supposed to be talking to you.” Stiles sighed out. 

“You talked to Chris Argent.” Derek stated and Stiles nodded. “I’m supposed to stay away from you too.” Derek moved closer, pulling Stiles in slightly until they were so close Stiles was no longer just breathing in his own air. “But I can’t do that, Stiles.” 

Derek leaned in slowly, giving Stiles enough time to moved back. Except Stiles didn’t move away. Instead, he moved in, initiating the kiss he had been wanting since he saw Derek’s face on the screen. Derek was gentle with him, but seemed reluctant to stop kissing him and Stiles was more than okay with that. He grabbed hold of the front of Derek’s shirt and pulled back until Stiles’ back hit the wall and he had Derek as closely against him as possible. When Derek released his lips it was like he had to gasp for air. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what finding your Match was supposed to feel like. 

“I’m scared they’ll hurt you again, Derek.” Stiles spoke softly, hoping Derek wouldn’t let him go just yet. 

“As long as I have you, they can’t hurt me. No matter what they do to me physically.” Derek spoke gently, kissing Stiles once more before releasing him. 

And just like that, the moment was broken by more yelling and the clear sounds of Officials trying to clear the area. Stiles looked over at Derek, not wanting to part from him just yet. 

“You have to run. Don’t let them catch you. They’ll seem like they’re worried about you, but they’re going to interrogate anyone they can get their hands on. You just worry about getting on the tram unseen.” Derek spoke quickly. 

“What about you?” Stiles asked worried. 

“I’ll go right after you. Less chance of them spotting us.” Derek told Stiles. “I’ll be okay. I promise.” Derek added, probably noting Stiles’ worried expression. 

Stiles budged, with much reluctance. Derek had a point, after all. He let out a short sigh and nodded. Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek before running for it. He was lucky to have not crossed paths with any Officials and made it safely on the tram. He kept his head low and just hoped that Derek would make it home safely. 

When Stiles got home, he was surprised to see his dad, Chris, and Allison there. He was glad to see that Chris and Allison were unharmed and it was obvious that Allison thought the same because she rushed over to him and looked him over, much like a worried mother hen. 

“You made it out okay. We were so worried.” She pulled him into a hug. 

“Yeah. Derek helped me.” He said, no longer feeling like he had to keep that secret since two out of three people in the house knew. 

 

“Was Derek okay?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah, he said he was gonna get out of there after me. Better to go unnoticed.” Stiles told the Official. “What happened out there?” He asked, looking at his dad then at Chris. 

“An Anomaly got through the border, killed two Officials. He’s still on the loose, but doesn’t pose a danger to civilians, just those of higher power.” Chris spoke up, his father looking rather shell shocked, but relieved to have his son home. 

Stiles knew that word. Anomaly. It was just below in status of an Aberration. People who had committed a serious crime. Such as murder, rape, or terrorism. They were usually banished to the outer province where they had no law, where civilians lived much like they had in the old days. Where there was crime and critical illness. 

“It seems, son, that we’re at war…” His father said and Stiles was so unprepared for that. The whole province was probably unprepared for that. For years, they had lived in their quiet province with no crime. And now, they had Anomalies crossing the border and talks of rebel groups within the province. 

“And we’re on the bad guy’s side.” Allison added and Stiles needed to sit down because this was all just too much information. His father apparently needed to sit down for this too as he took a seat next to Stiles and urged Chris and Allison to go on. 

In the span of about thirty minutes, Chris and Allison manages to explain to Stiles and his father about the rebel alliance that was within Maple Tree Borough. The head of the rebel alliance being Chris Argent, and his second being Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle. They moved on to list off the corruption of the society and little by little, Stiles could see what they were seeing. It all sounded familiar because he remembered the way his mother used to talk about the society and their corrupt ways. He looked over at his father and he knew that his father knew as well. Stiles’ mom was on the side of the rebels. 

“Where can I sign up?” Stiles stood. 

“Stiles, wait-” His father tried, but Stiles shook his head.   
“No. Dad. I believe them. Mom believed them. It all makes sense now, dad. I understand her journals now.” Stiles told his father. His father seemed to hesitate before turning to Chris. 

“The explosion that killed many people, including Claudia, was carried out by Official Lahey and Official Argent, my father.” Chris explained. Stiles’ world had a new meaning and as his father fisted his hands, he knew that his father’s loyalty had shifted as well. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Stiles spent two agonizing days worrying over Derek until Allison and Lydia came over to tell him that Derek was fine, but being watched closely so he couldn’t contact Stiles. They also told him that Isaac felt terrible about the way he acted and would be coming over later to apologize properly and they would slyly send Scott over as well so Stiles could explain to them both what he saw in the Matching ceremony. Apparently they were both on board the rebel train as well. 

Making sure to complain, a lot, he sent them both on their merry way. It wasn’t long before he had both Scott and Isaac sitting awkwardly on his couch. He paced back and forth for a bit before Isaac cleared his throat. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted that way towards you. It’s not your fault, that you know… “ He trailed off, looking over at Scott and blushing. 

“Isaac. It’s okay. I felt terrible when I found out Scott was my Match because I know you’ve been in love with him forever, but he’s too much of an idiot to realize it.” Stiles started. 

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Scott defended himself, but smiled knowing Stiles was right about him not noticing. 

“Anyways… the reason why I was ‘checking out Derek’-” Stiles made air quotes for Isaac’s benefit. “Was because I saw Derek’s face after they called my name. That’s when the technical difficulties happened and that’s when Scott’s face popped up.” Stiles sighed, sitting across from them. “I feel that- Derek, he’s my Match. I just know he is. If he had never been labeled an Aberration, I’m positive he would have been my Match.” Stiles finished, looked at both Isaac and Scott, willing them to say something. 

“I really wish you would have told me this sooner, Stiles. But… I get it. I um…” Scott looks over at Isaac who gives him a gentle smile. 

“I think if Isaac wouldn’t have been a stubborn brat, we would have been Matched.” Scott finished, reaching out to take Isaac’s hand who gave it to him instantly with a roll of his eyes at the brat comment. 

Stiles let out a breath before grinning from ear to ear. He was glad everything with them had turned out for the better. 

“I’m so glad you guys aren’t mad.” Stiles said. 

“I’m not mad at all.” Isaac replied with a grin. 

“I’m a little mad. We tell each other everything, dude. I expect an apology gift.” Scott replied, obviously joking. Stiles threw a throw pillow at him and declared it his gift before he was tackle hugged by Scott and told that he and Isaac would support him in everything. They set up an impromptu movie night, inviting Allison and Lydia. With all five of them together, they were given information on the next time the rebels were meeting and where. They all agreed they’d be there. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Three much more agonizing days later, Stiles finally got to see Derek. 

There was a low tapping coming from his window. He paused his movements, thinking he was just hearing things. When he heard it again, he put the popcorn down and set his laptop aside to go investigate. When he pushed open his window, he spotted a figure in his backyard. It was night out and he was about to shout to alert anybody who could hear him until he heard his name coming from a familiar source. 

“Derek?” He said, only to be shushed. Stiles nodded, knowing what Derek meant by that. He made it downstairs and to the backyard in record time, and he had only tripped once, right into Derek’s arms.   
“I’m beginning to think you keep tripping on purpose so I can catch you.” Derek teased. 

“Shut up. I obviously can’t function when I’m around you.” Stiles chuckled, smiling when Derek steadied him. Derek did that thing where he looks over Stiles to make sure he’s okay and Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. I took in a lot of information the last five days, but I’m fine. I promise.” He assured him. 

“My uncle told me Chris talked to you and your dad.” Stiles nodded, leading Derek to the back porch where there was a large wood swing, complete with floral cushions. He used to spend a lot more time on the swing, but lately he hadn’t really felt the desire to hang out outside. Stiles would take him inside, but Aberrations weren’t allowed into the home of someone who is Matched. The Officials would be notified if he set foot in Stiles’ house. 

“Yeah, he did.” Stiles replied, sitting on the swing and tugging Derek down with him. 

“And?” Derek prodded, almost nervously. 

“I understand. I mean… I’ve never been against the society or anything.” Stiles started, thankful for Derek’s hand in his. “I was like all the other citizens, I guess. Blissful in the idea of our little province being safe forever. Not until I met you did I start digging deeper. I always thought that Aberration label was dumb, but never really had a reason to look into it until I met you.” Stiles felt Derek squeez his hand, knowing what was coming next. “When Chris told us about what really happened to my mom, I knew that she had always been against society. When she- died…” And this was the first time Stiles admitted to himself that she was actually dead. “I came across some of her journals. I never got what she was writing because a lot of it was in that old English you were writing. What I could make out, was confusing. But now I get it. She was slowly uncovering the corruption of the society.” Stiles finished. Having spoken it out loud for the first time, Stiles felt a sense of relief. 

“My parents were big into it, the rebellion and such. Our province was one of the first to rebel against the society. After our people started to go missing, we knew we had to act fast. I was only eight so my job was to go with all the women and children to one of the places of worship.” It was Stiles’ turn to hold Derek a little tighter as he told him the story of how his parents died, how his province fell. “The society killed them all. Gerard Argent and Official Lahey ordered the attack so nobody could argue. After… they rounded all the women and children up and we had to take the red pill and answer some of their questions. They killed off more than half of us.” Stiles felt tears well up in his eyes as he could just imagine what Derek went through. “The red pill made everyone forget, but they weren’t happy with some of the responses they got. They weren’t loyal enough to the society, they said. The red pill didn’t work on me, for whatever reason I could still remember everything. I played dumb though. The only reason why they spared my life was because they recognized my last name. They knew they had to keep me alive if they wanted my uncle’s loyalty.” Derek finished, face looking grim. 

“I’m sorry, Derek. I’m sorry you had to go through that… and remember it.” Stiles said softly. 

“It’s better that I remember. I would hate not knowing what happened to my parents. And now… we’ll do it right.” Derek said, looking over at Stiles. 

“I know you want to be in the center of all of this, go to the meeting tomorrow with your friends.... but I don’t want you getting hurt when everything happens. I don’t… want to lose you.” He spoke softly. 

“Derek, there’s no way I’m not going to be in the center of it all. I’ll be there with you. And nothing will happen to me because you’ll be there with me. You’ll be there to catch me.” Stiles placed his hand on the side of Derek’s neck, sliding it up to his cheek and turning his face slightly so he was looking directly at Stiles. “We’re gonna finish what our parents started and reveal the cruelty that are Argent and Lahey. I promise.” Stiles had been doing a lot of that, promising Derek. And he meant every single promise. 

Derek nodded and that’s all Stiles needed to lean in and capture the other boy’s lips. This time, the kiss wasn’t all gentle and quick like last time. Stiles didn’t allow it. Caging Derek in with both arms wrapped around him to rest at the back of his neck, he pulled down until Stiles was laying on the swing and Derek lay atop him. As soon as Stiles felt Derek try and pull away, he surged forward and deepened the kiss, wrapping his legs around the other male until he had Derek between his legs. 

Stiles ran his tongue along Derek’s lower lip until he opened up and allowed Stiles entrance. More than anything, Stiles wanted to remember everything about Derek. So he tasted, nipped, and licked all he could until pulling back with a breathless whimper as Derek bit his lower lip. Stiles looked up at Derek, licking along the lip Derek had just bit and running his hands under Derek’s shirt. 

“Stiles.” Derek spoke, voice much deeper. 

“Derek.” Stiles mocked with a playful smirk, eyes shining bright as his thumb ran over one of Derek’s nipples. 

That seemed to do it because in one very short moment, Derek’s shirt had come off and his mouth was on Stiles’ once again. Stiles smiled against his lips before Derek released his lips and moved down to kiss along Stiles’ jaw. Stiles took the moment to run his hands along Derek’s back, arms, and toned stomach. His long fingers found the buckle of Derek’s jeans and quickly went about unbuckling and unzipping. He let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Derek ground his hips into Stiles and moved his hands under Stiles’ shirt to tease at his nipples in the same swift move. 

Derek released Stiles’ jaw and neck only to remove the boy’s shirt. It seemed that Derek was taking a moment to Stare down at Stiles and he blushed, looking up at Derek and trying to read what was going through his head. 

“You’re gorgeous, Stiles.” Derek finally spoke, his hands shaky as he ran them along Stiles’ bare skin. Stiles had never been complimented as such and blushed, biting his lip nervously. And he was spared having to deny or answer because Derek was pushing down his pants along with his boxers and his cock was jutting out into the night air. All coherent thoughts were pushed back as Derek moved down to take Stiles in his mouth. 

Stiles moaned loudly, not worried if the neighbors heard, and bucked up slightly. He caught himself in time, worried that he might hurt Derek, but Derek just took him further in his mouth. Stiles had never experienced anything like this before and the pleasure was pleasantly overwhelming. Derek pulled back to tease at his tip and Stiles almost came right then and there, but Derek pulled back all the way to look up at Stiles. 

“I want to taste you.” He said, almost shyly. Stiles smiled down at him, biting his lip and nodding once. 

Derek took him in mouth just as quickly as the first time. This time, Stiles didn’t hold back and he was cumming within two short minutes. He was expecting Derek to pull away, but he took care to clean Stiles up until stiles twitch slightly from oversensitivity. Stiles breathed in and out slowly, feeling out of breath and completely satisfied. He looked down at Derek’s own erection visible from his jeans and reached out to cup him. 

“Let me?” Stiles asked, large brown eyes looking up at Derek. It was enough to have Derek pull down his jeans slightly and pull out his hard member. Stiles was already trying to squirm out from under Derek so they could switch positions, but Derek shook his head, taking Stiles’ hand and gently guiding it down. Stiles understood quickly, wrapping his hand around Derek’s full member and tugging. Derek let out a noise Stiles wanted to hear again and again. He continued pumping up and down, teasing the tip with an angle to his wrist. Stiles wished there were better lighting in his backyard because he wanted to get a better look at what he had in his hand. He focused, instead, on Derek and the way his eyes were shut, mouth open. Stiles knew when Derek was close because his breathing became ragged and he surged forward to lick into Stiles’ mouth before spilling his warm seed all over Stiles’ hand and bare torso. 

After Derek was done devouring his mouth, Stiles brought his hand up to lick it clean. It was only fair since he didn’t get to taste Derek like he had tasted Stiles. Derek used Stiles’ shirt to clean them both before tucking Stiles back in and then himself. 

“Did you really have to use my shirt?” Stiles teased. 

“Hey, you get to just go back in and change. I would have to make it all the way back home with only my shirt.” He reminded Stiles with a smirk. 

“How about…” Stiles hummed as he thought about it. 

“I bring my tent out, you set it up, hopefully shirtless, and you set it up while I pop some popcorn and get my laptop?” Stiles asked hopefully. Derek smiled warmly before kissing Stiles’ nose. 

“That sounds perfect.” He proclaimed earning an excited hoot from Stiles. “Shh, you were already loud enough.” Derek teased and Stiles stuck his tongue out before disappearing inside to get the tent. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Epilogue: 

 

The world had changed throughout the years. And just like all the evil rulers before Argent and Lahey, they were brought down. And with any war, there were casualties. Not as many as there were when Derek’s province was vanquished, but there were still too many to be comfortable. It had been five years since the rebels, with the help of some of the other provinces, brought down the evil rulers of Maple Tree Borough. This time, Derek hadn’t lost as much as he had lost when he was eight years old. Because this time, his world had fought along with him. 

Derek watched as Stiles rolled around on the grass with Boyd and Erica, smiling to himself at the sight. The seven year old boy and six year old girl were orphaned as a result of the rebellion and Stiles and Derek took it upon themselves to adopt them. Derek would have never thought he would ever have a family of his own. He had been an Aberration and they couldn't have families. 

Now, things had changed. There was no such thing as Aberrations, they were all equal. Derek heard the doorbell chime, but he didn't bother getting up as Boyd bounded past him to get to the door. Boyd was excited for Isaac and Scott to come over with their little girl, Kira, another orphan who was also seven. Erica followed after Boyd, yelling for auntie Allison and Lydia. 

"So easily we're forgotten." Stiles teased, walking over to Derek and wrapping his arms around him. 

"They have plenty of love and eager affection to go around. It's good that they disperse it as such otherwise we would drown in it." Derek chuckled, placing his hands on Stiles' hips and pecking his lips softly. 

"Well, I certainly love drowning in all of your love and affection." Stiles told him, going in for a much deeper kids than the small peck Derek had given him. 

"What is it with you too and making out I'm backyards?" Came Lydia's voice from behind them. Stiles threw his head back and laughed and Derek kissed him again, ignoring Lydia's irritated huff. 

"When you two are done, we'll be in here planning your wedding. Oh and Stiles, your dad just got here... With Melissa... Who made chocolate cake." Lydia closed the sliding door and Stiles beamed up at Derek. 

"Chocolate cake!" He released Derek. "Sorry, babe, you can't compete with chocolate cake. But, you come close." Stiles teased, kissing Derek's cheek before running inside much like their children had earlier. "I love you too!" Derek called to his soon to be husband before following along after him. 

When bad things happen to someone, it's so easy to lose hope, but Stiles had always and will always be his hope.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I changed a lot, I meant it. It was mostly due to the fact that I hadn't read the books in a while and I like the whole rebellion thing. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
